


California Wishes

by soccerbot



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerbot/pseuds/soccerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 2009 WPS season ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megan was laid in her bed back home in California, she watched TV and stared out the window at people coming and going from the driveway. She ignored her friends who were excited for her to be back home after being away for so long, saying she was going to spend the first week with her family. It was a lie of sorts, she wasn’t really doing anything except watching TV or working out but she mainly spent the time thinking back to the summer and summer fling. She could tell her Mom was worried about her, Megan wasn’t usually quiet or hid away in her room for hours, as she saw her Mom wave through the window, after coming home from work, Megan knew she would probably try to talk to her about what happened during summer, the subject had been edged around for the last few days but since the car ride home, Megan had barely spoke to her parents past the weather or sports. 

“Hey Megs.” Her Mom said sliding the door open before perching on Megan’s bed. “Do much today? Hardly seen you since you got home. ”  
“Not much. Just laid about.” She couldn’t even begin to fain interest.  
“Are you okay Megan?”  
“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Her Mom half smiled and placed a hand on Megan’s knee. “Seriously Mom, I’m okay.” Megan tried to smile back; she just didn’t want to bring everything up with her Mom.  
“Is it about… a girl?” She was taken aback, although she knew her Mom loved her and was dealing with it, they had never really had a conversation about girlfriends.  
“N-no.” Megan knew her Mom could see right through her, she definatly had her ‘deer-in-headlights’ look on. “It’s over. You don’t need to worry about it.” Her voiced lowered to almost a whisper “She’s gone back home.” Her Mom smiled back sympathetically and squeezed Megan’s leg.  
“Okay, well dinners in an hour. Why don’t you come and sit with me in the kitchen?”  
“Yeah okay…” She was reluctant, she knew she should, but at the same time Megan knew her Mom would probably try to find abit more about ‘the girl from summer’.

Megan traipsed into the kitchen, sitting on a stool absent mindedly ‘listening’ to her Mom talk about her day at work, the neighbours, and some other stuff Megan didn’t even hear.  
“Oh by the way, this was in the mailbox for you.” Megan didn’t quite hear the statement, but was made quite aware of the parcel as it hit off her forehead and hand she was leaning on.  
“Oww.” Megan rubbed at her forehead. “You did that on purpose.”  
“Yes. Yes, I did. You should have been listening.” Her Mom was smiling to herself. Megan grinned back, she knew if it was the other way round she would have be giggling her ass off, but her heart dropped when she was the Australian postage stamps on the cover. She traced her fingers over her name written on the front. Megan was about to go back to her room to open the parcel before her Dad and nephew came back and it was dinner time. She mainly picked at her food, saying she wasn’t hungry when questioned and escaping back to her room as soon as she could, parcel tucked tightly under her arm.

As soon as the door was shut Megan, turned her TV up, if she was going to cry she did not want anyone hearing it, she knew everyone would only worry more. Megan tipped out the envelope, its contents splaying onto her bed. A mini boomerang, some postcards, a flag, a small toy shark and a letter;

“Hey Miss R!  
Hope you’re enjoying life back in the USofA! Sorry to send you a huge thing but I couldn’t pick which postcard to send you (koalas are cute but I guess the bridge and opera house is what people know about Sydney, the beach one is to make you jealous because I bet it’s rainy and horrible where you are.) and I did promise I would send you something back.  
Love Sarah xxx  
PS hope the shark doesn’t scare you too bad (because you’re a whimp) & the flag has the boxing kangaroo on because I told you to fear them more (and all Australians could kick your bum like I also told you before)”

Megan smiled; she genuinely never thought Sarah would send her a postcard (even though Megan made her promise). She held the toy shark up remembering how Sarah had come to vist one of Megan’s teammates, they had been the last two to go bed, and Sarah made Megan stay up watching shark documentaries and eating greasy takeout pizza, after a night out. Megan had told her they were weird and scary. Sarah had simply replied “Well if you ever come Down Under, I promise to protect you from sharks, koalas but not kangeroos’ because those things are evil. That’s why they’re on a flag in gloves and why sharks aren’t.”  
“And you couldn’t put boxing gloves on them… They don’t have arms.” Megan placed the toy between her pillows and put the rest on her bedside table, before walking back into the kitchen and searching the freezer for ice cream.  
“I thought you weren’t hungry?” Her Dad questioned.  
“I’m feeling better I guess.” She smirked back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey-"  
"Hi-" Megan and Sarah smiled at each other through the screens of their computers as they nervously spoke over each other. "Sorry. You go first."  
"Hi Sarah." Megan replied.  
"Hello Megan Rapinoe." It didn't really matter what Sarah said, her accent was enough to make Megan smile.  
"Full name, eh Sarah Walsh?" Megan knew in her heart she would over analyse this conversation later and the less there was to read into the better. She quickly rushed out her next words. "I got your parcel by the way. Thanks. It definitely cheered me up from my end of season blues." Sarah laughed back.  
"Good, I'm glad. I was worried it wouldn't get there, I sent it the second day I got back, so it took awhile." _'Second day' _Megan thought... _'Maybe she feels...?' _____  
"I sent a few bits back, so I'll ask the others tomorrow." Megan's heart sank a bit, even though she knew it was stupid, she thought she might have been special. "Meg... You okay?" Her attention soon snapped back to the screen.  
"Yeah, sorry. Carry on."  
"If you want to talk to someone, you know where I am."  
"Australia is too far away for a coffee and a soul search Walshy." Megan smiled. She desperately tried to make the conversation change course. "Just awkward parent questions." _'Not a complete lie,' _Megan thought to herself.__  
"Well, if you decide on a vacation I hear Sydney is pretty nice this time of year. Coffees' pretty good too." She smirked.  
"Nice thought, Sarah, but-"  
"But what? C'mon, you look sad as hell, you said home isn't doing you any good. Take some time, get some new scenery. What have you got to loose?" Every thought came to Megan's head at once. Chicago nights, missed opportunities, rejection, missing out on the playoffs and, being sleepless in her bed everynight replaying the whole summer.  
"I dunno... It's expensive.... I only just came home."  
"Okay," Sarah smiled but she looked hurt behind it. "Well, if you change your mind, my couch is always open."  
They shared a few awkward moments of silence, both appearing to mull over what just happened.  
"So, I've got to go... Early morning training tomorrow."  
"Ooooo not good." Megan replied.  
"I got so spoilt in the states, I am not used to being up at 5am anymore." She chuckled.  
"Gosh, that does not sound fun. Anyways, night then Miss Walsh."  
"Goodnight Megs." They smiled at each other, before Sarah gave a quick wave before signing off. 

______Megan wanted to go, she'd been home for a while now, and every place just felt small. Her Mom was still constantly checking on her, her siblings asked questions, and Rachael seemed to be on her case. She knew it was out of love, but Megan needed some space, there was something about Sarah that made her walls come down and make her brain and muscles turn to mush. Some time away sounded good, but she wasn't sure Sydney was the best option. Maybe New York or LA, Europe even? Somewhere she could walk down street, sit outside a cafe and decide what to do next, but, as Sarah had said, she didn't really have much to loose by going.' _At home, she had been miserable, if it went good in Sydney and some conclusion came about, then she'd get closure, or it might happen. If not, she'd come home and feel the same. _Nothing to loose _______ _ _ _

__________'Hey Walshy,  
Couch still open?' She emailed over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The response came in quicker that Megan had expected.  
'I'll even pick you up from the airport. x'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the airport is awkward; Megan's mom stared at her in the rear view mirror for half the journey.

It seems only her Dad is completely unaware of the tension or reasons behind a sudden trip half the world away. 

"Must be pretty cool having a friend who lives somewhere exotic. You got much planned?" He said turning around to Megan in the back seat.

"Not much... Just hanging out... Tourist stuff I guess." 

"And this girl- What's her name again?"

"Sarah." Megan's mom interjected. "She said about ten minutes ago." Megan was surprised by her mother's snappiness, she wasn't usually like that at all.

"So you and Sarah... just  you two?" If they weren't in the middle lane of traffic Megan who have seriously considered throwing herself out the car.

"Yeah... And another girl who played on the red stars is on her team in the Aussie league." 

"Oh... Okay..." Things had gone from awkward to downright painful. "You know you can say if-"

"She knows Jim! Their friends, or more than- It doesn't matter. It's not our place to ask! IF we where meant to know. We would." Megan listened to her parents bicker, they rarely fought, she brieftly felt exactly the same as when she sat them down and came out. The tears and questions. _"No it wasn't anything anyone did. It's no one's fault."_

 _  
_"Bet you wish you took a cab now, right Meggie?" Her Dad questioned.

* * *

"And you promise to call as soon as you get there?"

"Yes."

"And you remember to get all your bags from the carousel."

"I travel all over the world, I think I can remember to pick up my own stuff."

"I know... Have fun and keep happy." Megan knew what her Mom was hinting at, she knew Megan was finding it hard to fall back into her old routine at home and trying to shake Sarah from her thoughts seems almost impossible with nothing to fill her days. "I love you." Her Mom said pulling her into a final tight hug.

"See you kiddo, tell me all about it when you get home. Love you." Her Dad smiled.

"Love you guys too. I'll call you when I land." And with that she turned and walked into the waiting area. Like it or not, this feeling was going to be over in three weeks, happy or sad, it would have a conclusion after that. She sighed, texting Sarah she was at the airport.


	4. Some nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back to summer.

Megan hadn’t felt this nervous since college. Her legs felt heavy and she didn’t know where her arms should be. She wanted to make a move. Maybe put her arms around Sarah or pull her in by her hips. Anything, but how it was going.

They had gone out dancing as part of a group, but as soon as they got inside, Sarah had pulled Megan by the hand telling her they were going to dance. Sarah had looped her fingers around Megan’s wrist tugging gently when Megan had tried to divert and get a beer and a shot to calm her nerves but when she realised Megan was following, she turned and smiled. Megan felt her heart beat against her ribs and all the breath leave her body, her gaze was only diverted when she felt a squeeze on her hand. Their fingers where now laced together. Megan didn’t know who had done it or Sarah. She just knew it felt ‘right’.  She had let go of Sarah’s hand when they began dancing. Team mates and friends had joined but Sarah had stuck close to Megan.

When a particular song started Sarah and her team mate from back home who was now on Megan’s team ran over to each other and began jokingly dancing and singing along with the lyrics. Megan was left, feeling lonely in the crowd. She wandered outside where everyone appeared to be smoking, grabbing a bottle of water from a bouncer on the way. She took three deep breaths and pulled out her phone. She wanted to text Rachael and ask her for advice or Lori, she would have something to say.

“Hey?” She felt a light touch on her arm. “Are you okay?” Sarah had concern in her eyes as she rubbed Megan’s arm. Megan followed the lines of Sarah’s arms; noting the muscles, to the round of her shoulder, to the smooth lines of the collar bones. “Megan?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine.”

“I didn’t mean to leave you. I just assumed someone would be around. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s okay… You don’t have to babysit me.” She smiled and ran her fingers through her short locks.

“I know that… I like your hair y’know. I was thinking about cutting mine again.” She said touching the ends that fell onto her shoulders. Megan swallowed and resisted the urge to put her hands in it too.

“It would suit you either way… You look really nice tonight by the way. I thought it when you arrived earlier… Guess I should have said it then.”

“Thanks. I thought I’d dress up tonight.” Sarah said nervously looking at her shoes, they had a slight heel to them and the strapless dress fitted tight to her, the reason Megan didn’t tell Sarah earlier was because she felt like the air had been knocked out of her, her mind had turned to mush as soon as Sarah walked into the room. As soon as they made eye contact earlier Megan had smiled back and began peeling the label from her beer bottle. If she had looked up she would have seen Sarah look down, feeling dejected and pulling at the short hem on her dress.

“Yeah, I didn’t get that memo clearly.” She let out a small laugh and looked down at her skinny jeans and t-shirt, and pushing up the sleeve of her blazer. Sarah rubbed her arms, it was only then Megan realised how cold it was. “Do you want to go back inside? You look cold.”

“Yeah, I didn’t bring a jacket; I’m not used to the cold.” She laughed.  They went back inside but the club had got a lot busier so they were all forced closer on the dance floor. They were on the edge of their group and with a few drinks in her Megan blurred the boundaries and moved in closer.

“Do you want another drink?” She said to Sarah.

“What? I can’t hear you!” Sarah shouted back even though she was only a few inches away. Feeling liquid confidence, Megan ran her hand up Sarah’s neck pulling her close by her waist by the other. She moved a wisp of Sarah’s hair to tuck it behind her ear; pressing her lips their as she spoke.

“Can I get you another drink?” She felt Sarah shiver slightly as her breath hit warm skin.

“I’d love one.” She kept her hands where they were, before smiling and going off. She missed the knowing smiles between the two aussies and a quick flick of a middle finger. It took ages to get served; when she did she turned to see some man talking in Sarah’s ear. She felt the jealously shoot through her. She had no reason to be jealous, she had no claim on her, but as soon as Sarah caught her eye she knew she wanted rescuing. Megan walked over and handed Sarah her drink, she shot the guy a look and put her arm protectively around Sarah’s shoulder, who wrapped her arm around Megan’s waist. He quickly left, in some ways Megan wished he hadn’t as Sarah let go of her.

Lots of their friends had gone by then, Sarah was going to stay with Heather, her national squad teammate.  
“Hey Walshy?” She shouted over the music. “My room mated shitfaced, I’ve got to take her home. Pinoe,” She turned to address Megan. “Reckon you can get her home in one piece?” Sarah began to stutter something out at the same time as Megan, both stopping to let the other think of a reason why not. “Okay, then. That’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Heather kissed Sarah on her cheek, shooting her a cheeky grin. They carried on both seemed taken-a-back at the thought, and finished their drinks whilst avoiding eye contact and talking to other people left at their table.

Soon it was just them left. “We should go.” Megan spoke up.

“Yeah.” They managed to get through the door and out on the street.

“Shall we walk… It’s not far.” Sarah nodded but after a few steps, Megan caught the shiver in the corner of her eye. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around Sarah’s shoulders.

“Thank you. Let me know when you want it back.” Megan had no intention of taking it back. The way Sarah smiled made her heart melt and had to do everything not to kiss her right there in the street.  They continued walking in comfortable silence.

“Are you sure you don’t mind this?” Sarah spoke.

“Yeah, of course!” Megan was worried her enthusiasm would be taken as sarcasm.

“You didn’t really get a choice.” Sarah laughed.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I mind. Okay, don’t judge me here but I’m so hungry and I maybe wanted to walk to get a pizza on the way home.”

“Thank god you said that. Garriock ditched me and we always get something on the way home.”

“Aww… You got me though.” She wrapped her arm around Sarah’s shoulders. “Or am I not good enough?”

“Well I guess you’ll do.” She said raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, talking like that gets people kicked off the couch.”

Sarah paid even though Megan protested. When they got through the door it became apparent she was the first one home or the only one of tonight. Sarah pulled her shoes off as Megan went to get plates.

“Hey, do you want some sweats and a shirt? You can lay out a bit more then.”

“Thank you, that would be great.” Sarah went to the bathroom as Megan had instructed. Megan got her old college sweats, the purple logo emblazoned down the leg, and a oversized t-shirt she had just washed. Knocking on the bathroom door, she could see through the slight crack, Sarah had her dress unzipped, held up with her left hand, she took the clothes from Megan’s hands with a smile and another “thank you.” Megan felt as shell shocked as when she first saw Sarah tonight. Leaning against the back of the sofa, she whispered quietly to herself, with her head in her hands. She was falling faster than she ever imagined. “Get a grip.”

Sarah came out nervously, the sweats where far too long for her and dragged along the floor.

“Here.” Megan said handing Sarah her plate and signalling to the beer on the table. “What do you want to watch?”

“You pick.” They settled on a Friends re-run.

When they finished, Megan gathered some blankets and the pillow she never slept on. She gave it to Sarah who looked tired, and in Megan’s eyes even cuter.

“Thanks for this.” Sarah spoke as she got comfortable.

“It’s fine honestly,” she paused at her bedroom door. Sarah was looking back at her. In an instant she was kneeling back in front of Sarah. She pushed Sarah’s hair back as they looked at each other, neither wanting to break the tension first.  Megan leaned in, but half way stopped, Sarah soon closed the distance. It was tender at first; a hand came to rest on her cheek. In no time she felt breathless, like her bent legs could barely support her own weight. The moment was cut short as her roommate almost fell through the door. She looked at Sarah and whispered a quick goodnight, just loud enough for each other to hear over her roommate asking about the left overs.

Megan lay awake in bed. She touched her lips and smiled. It was happening.

Sarah too lay awake; she rolled over, closing her eyes and pushing her face into the pillow. It smelt like Megan. 


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was long, far too long. Megan’s legs bounced for the first hour until the man next to her asked her to stop. She stared out the window to her left till she fell asleep. She wondered what Sarah was doing, was she laid awake waiting for Megan to land or was she sound asleep, Megan imagined Sarah’s hair sticking up at all angles and make up smudged. In her head the sight was real, a memory even, but in reality it was all a figment of her imagination based on what little information she had.  
  
Megan was glad to fall asleep and wake up to the captain informing the passengers they would land in thirty minutes. It felt like the longest thirty minutes of her life. She desperately wanted to land and finally get her mind back. She managed to haul or her baggage onto a cart, her phone was flooded with texts as soon as she turned it on in the entrance to the terminal. Her mom telling her she loved her. Rachael telling her to be careful and Sarah saying she was on her way to the airport. Checking the time it was sent an hour ago. She watched for a few seconds, looking around at the people. Some cried as they embraced their loved ones, couples kisses and clung to each other. Megan had never felt lonelier; they do say the loneliest place is in a crowd. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in close. She instantly smiled, her hands covering the ones crossed over her chest.  
  
“You’re here!” Sarah said quietly in her ear.  
  
“I am.” Megan whispered back rubbing her nose over Sarah’s eyebrow. She instantly knew boundaries had been crossed. Sarah pulled back and left Megan’s skin cold. Sarah moved to push the cart leading them to where her car was located in the parking lot.  
  
“So what do you want to do today? Are you hungry? Do you want to sleep?” That voice in that accent. It made Megan’s stomach flip.  
  
“I slept on the plane but food does sound good.”  
  
“It’s like 11 here so perfect time for some lunch. I’ll take you to a place you’ll love. Maybe just spend the afternoon on the beach? Something nice and relaxing because of how long that flight is.” Sarah chuckled. “I hate flying to and from the US. Wayyyyyy too long.”  
  
“Yeah,” She said running her fingers through her shorts locks, they must look terrible after so long. When they got to the car, Sarah slapped away Megan’s hand and effortlessly lifted the large suitcase into the trunk. They got in and Megan pulled the small mirror down to check how she looked. “Could we go back to your apartment first?” Sarah looked at her with concerned eyes.  
  
“Are you too tired to go out? Do you feel okay?” She placed her hand to Megan’s forehead.  
  
“Yeah Mom,” She smiled raising one from Sarah back. “It’s been about twenty hours in this shirt. I just want to change and maybe shower if that’s okay?”  
“Oh yeah totally. How about we just grab something then go to the beach? I’ve got training at five am again- don’t even mention anything about that, I’m not too happy about it either, so I don’t want to do much tonight if that’s okay.” Megan grinned she spent a lot of time texting Sarah on her way to practice and teasing her about having time off. The rest of the drive was quiet Megan stared out the window, this city was sure beautiful.  
  
From Sarah’s apartment window you could easily see the ocean. Megan showered and got changed, using Sarah’s room to put her make up on.  
  
“Coffee?” Sarah called from the door.  
  
“Love one.” Sarah smiled and winked back at her.  
  
“C’mon lets go explore and get you some coffee for those tired eyes.” She smiled and put her hand out to pull Megan up from the spot on the floor she was putting her make up on from.  
  
They walked to Sarah’s favourite spot, picking up some food and coffee before walking to the beach. Under her sunglasses Megan closed her eyes, it wasn’t home but it didn’t feel too far off.  
  
“Better than Cali then?” Sarah questioned.  
  
“No, nothing will ever match the beaches there. It’s still very beautiful here though.”  
  
“Yeah, I love it here. I come all the time. Great place to think. I didn’t grow up too far away so,” she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
“Lot of memories?”  
  
“Yeah, I got stung over by those rocks.” She giggled and pointed off to their left.  
  
“Stung?”  
  
“By a stringray.”  
  
“Oh gosh!” Sarah just carried on smiling.  
  
“Yeah it hurt!” They smiled at each other. Sarah smile made Megan loose her thoughts. “But lots of family time down here. Lots of beach football with my brother and sister. Few beers after matches down her. It’s one of my favourite spots in the whole world.”  
  
“I feel privileged to be shown it then.”  
  
“You should.” The statement lingered in the air.  
  
“You sure your roommate won’t mind me staying?”  
  
“Oh she’s away so I’m just on my own.” She pushed her hair around, smoothing it down where the wind blew it.  
  
“You’ve got me.” She banged their shoulders together.  
  
“I sure do.” Sarah slung her arm around Megan’s shoulder.  
  
They spent the night relaxing, watching television that made little sense to Megan but made Sarah curl over in laughter. Megan was more mesmerised by the girl in front of her than the TV.  
  
Megan fell asleep on the sofa. Sarah lovingly covered her up when she noticed. Turning off the light and gently ruffling Megan’s soft brown locks whispering a goodnight, before sliding her thumb over Megan’s cheek smiling down as she left the room.  
  
She was here. Sarah thought as she pushed her face and smiled into her pillow.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Complete fiction. All feedback welcomed.


End file.
